


I don't know yet

by Gay_Son_Of_Aphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, BAMF Percy Jackson, Bottom Percy Jackson, Gen, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Smart Percy Jackson, Strong Percy Jackson, minor nico di angelo/connor stoll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Son_Of_Aphrodite/pseuds/Gay_Son_Of_Aphrodite
Summary: Basically a story about if Trition knew about Percy earlier and taught him how to use his powers. Inspired by Avatar: The Legend  of Percy please check it out it is an amazing story
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Connor Stoll, Percy Jackson/Travis Stoll
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	I don't know yet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ATLOP: Trial by Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939416) by [WardofWinters (QoLife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first-ever fanfic I've posted so please take it easy in the comments. It is loosely based on Avatar: The Legend of Percy so please read that because it is an amazing fic.

Percy had always loved the water. He loved the cool feeling as it swiftly danced across his body when he was in the pool. He loved how the waves on the beach would crash into him with such force that his body would be sent flying back, but the thing he loved most about the water is that it wouldn't judge him. However there are things he doesn't love about the water like how dirty it gets when people keep throwing their garbage into it, or when he can't get into it because it's cold. However all those things don't even pale in comparison to the thing he likes least about the water. The people. He doesn't like the creepy people with tails that watch him when he gets into the water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction please leave feedback in the comments but don't be mean about it if you want to continue reading I am going to try to keep a consistent schedule of updating every Friday at 5:00 EST so the next chapter should be up then if you want to see.


End file.
